


I Do, Baby

by MaddyNeedsALife



Series: Baby - Phan Series [2]
Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Other Youtubers, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, Same-Sex Marriage, oy - Freeform, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyNeedsALife/pseuds/MaddyNeedsALife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely based off this post ( http://goo.gl/0JFSwG ) from imagineyourotp (by loosely, I mean it’s at the very end and isn’t the main part of the story)</p><p>Warnings: food mention, pretty crap transitioning to different parts of the wedding tbh, also, Dan’s fairly anxious at the start. I think that’s it? if there’s any other warnings, please tell me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I’m honestly really bad with describing stuff, sorry, so here ( http://goo.gl/37kqsH ) is the reference picture for the reception venue, and here's ( http://goo.gl/Py4451 ) the cake reference picture (ps, i changed the colour of it). also, yes i did use Dr. Greg as the Pastor in this fic, do not judge me he likes phan and isn’t homophobic. also crappy title, I know :’]
> 
> also, just note that the sequel is not apart of the Phandom Little Pop, i wrote it after it ended, i just felt it would be cute to have a sequel, so it has nothing to do with it.  
> -  
> this is my sequel to Happy New Years, Baby :) i'm posting this again (because last time i posted it as a chapter to the previous fic, oops)
> 
> i cringe so much at this, it's crap, i'm sorry

Dan was pacing back and forth in the spare room, his brain whirling up all the worst possible situations that could happen once he steps into the alter, once he gets to the front.

 _What happens if he_   _decides he doesn’t want to marry me? What if i forget what to say? What if-_

 Dan was pulled out of his thoughts when Hayley, their wedding planner, walked into the spare room he was in.

“Dan, what are you doing? you have to be out there in a couple of minutes!” She placed her clipboard under her arm and walked over to him, straightening out his tie, and flattering and moving his hair out of his face (which Dan half ruined by running his hands subconsciously through it).

 “I’m scared Hayley… What if he decides to call of the wedding? What if he deems i’m not worthy enough to be his husband?” Dan asks her, stuttering a bit as he goes back to pacing.

 “Dan, listen to me,” Hayley grabs Dan by the shoulders and turns him so he’s faces her, looking him in the eyes. “It’s perfectly natural to feel nervous, most couples do, marriage is a scary thing, committing yourself to someone is a scary thing. When you’re up there, just remember to breathe. But believe me, Phil loves you, and he cares about you a lot. Now go out there and prove to him you love him too.” Hayley smiles at Dan like she’s done this multiple times- which she probably has, before going back into her ‘professional’ persona and rubbing her hands down Dan’s shoulders to flatten his tux. “Okay, now come on, lets go get your groom”

~

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, on this beautiful afternoon to share this moment as Daniel James Howell and Philip Michael Lester exchange their vows on their everlasting love.”

 They’re at the front of the alter, hand in hand, in front of various friends and family members. The Pastor, Dr. Greg, goes on about love and marriage, while Dan just looks at Phil.Thinking back to all those years ago, when they first met in 09’. Everyone always talks about how much Dan has changed since then, which he has,  _a lot,_  but Phil has as well. He’s much more happier, which some find hard to believe, as he always seemed as happy as one could be, more confident, more outgoing, yet he still has his childish mind and imagination everyone loves (well, that’s until him and Dan are alone). They’ve been through a lot together, highs and lows, but Dan wouldn’t change it for anything, not even 2012. It made them who they are today, after all (although, Dan does really regret being an ass to Phil back then instead of dealing with those problems responsibly).

Dan turns his attention back to the Pastor as he asks,

 “I believe you two have vows you wish to say?” They both nodded. Phil reached his hand into the top of his suit jacket, into the small hidden pocket, before pulling out a small, folded up piece of paper. They had already agreed prior to the wedding that Phil would go first. He clears his throat before starting his speech.

_“I love you, Daniel James Howell. You are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.”_

 Phil pauses for a second, quickly looking up at Dan for a second, then back down to the small piece of paper and continuing to speak.

_I promise to love you in good times and in bad, when life seems easy and when it seems hard, when our love is simple, and when it is an effort. I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life.”_

As Phil finished, he looked up again at Dan, then to his family, seeing his parents smiling at him. 

It was Dan’s turn now, and if he wasn’t nervous before, he was surely was now. He suddenly realised all the eyes on him, making him sweat a bit. He remembers to what Hayley had said to him before, how she said to breathe. Taking her advice, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to remember the words, before opening them once more and beginning to recite his vows.

  _When we first met, I had lost all hope, but because of you, Phil_   _Lester, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live. I can’t wait to see what the rest of our lives have for us both.”_

Phil smiled at him, Dan feeling a little less nervous now, happily smiled back. Dr. Greg looks between the both of them and smiles as well,

 “May i please have the rings?” He politely asks, which Pj walked up to the front and passes him the two golden rings.

Turning to Dan, he asks the question that’ll determine the fate of his and Phil’s future,  
“Will you, Daniel James Howell, keep Philip Michael Lester as your favorite person- to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life’s tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?”

 The priest asks Dan, as he looks up to him, then to Phil. Smiling softly, he replies in a small voice,

“I do.” letting go of Phil’s hands, he carefully picks up one of the rings from the priest’s outstretched hand, before grabbing Phil’s left hand and slipping it on his finger, before rejoining their hands again.

 The Pastor then turns to Phil, repeating the same question to him.

“Will you, Philip Michael Lester, keep Daniel James Howell as your favorite person- to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life’s tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?”

Dan physically tensed as he waits for Phil’s answer, he knows Phil will most likely say yes, since he’s the one to ask Dan to marry him, but there’s still that little doubt in the back of his mind. But Phil just smiles brightly, while saying loudly  _(and quite proudly)_

 “I do!” Doing the same that Dan did previously, he lets go of Dan’s hands and grabs the last remaining ring and carefully places it on Dan’s third finger.

“Well, with the power invested in me, you are now groom and groom, you may kiss the groom” Dan and Phil smiled at each other, before Dan stepped forward, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Phil’s neck. Phil places his hands on Dan’s hips, smiling into the kiss as he deepened it, only to pull away when Martyn yells,

 “Get a room, there’s children here!”

 “We have a room, there’s just a lot of people in it” Phil grins cheekily at their friends and relatives, before turning back and peaking Dan on the lips once more.

~

Dan, Phil and their guests arrived at the hotel, where they were having the reception at. It was a fairly large place, dimmed lights with multiple medium size circle tables placed all around, with candles and lights placed on them, illuminating the room. Overall, it was beautiful. People were coming up to Dan and Phil, congratulating them on their marriage (including Hayley coming up to them and whispering to Dan 'I told you he loved you’ when she hugged Dan).

They were having fun, drinking a bit, chatting with everyone.

 When it came time for their first dance, Phil pulls Dan to the front of the room, as  _Golden_  by Fall Out Boy started playing. They decided they didn’t want to have traditional wedding music, instead, they wanted to have songs by their favourite bands. Dan’s head was resting on Phil’s shoulder as they just swayed around for a bit, twirling and quietly laughing among themselves. Near the end of the second song, Phil pulled away, only to twirl Dan around once more and doing the  _totally_  original dip (causing Dan to yelp and nearly fall down, but Phil thankfully managed to keep hold of him).

Now though, it was time to cut the cake. Dan and Phil walk up to the front, where the cake was placed on the table. Dan had insisted that the cake was to be black, to 'match his aesthetic’, so it was a four layered ombre cake, starting at the bottom layer was pure black, small icing roses littered all over it, the next layer being shades lighter, again, the next layer was lighter, until the top layer was white with white icing roses. And of course, the cake topper with two grooms, placed in the center of the first layer.

 Phil picked the large knife, Dan’s hand then being placed on top of Phil’s. They lifted the knife, and sliced into the top cake, cutting out a slice and placing it on a plate.

 Phil looked over at the guests, smiling widely, but when turning to look back at Dan, he saw Dan grin mischievously before a slice of cake was smeared on his cheek.

 “Dan!” Phil (manly) squealed, wiping some of the frosting off of his right cheek. Dan just giggled as the guests laugh as well, until Phil grabbed a piece of the cake and, instead of just putting it on his cheek like Dan did with him, he mushed the cake  _all_  over Dan’s face. Dan’s face turning into practically an 'o’ shape. He glared at Phil for a few moments, making Phil’s smile drop and him start to apologise.

“I’m sor-” he was cut off by Dan laughing hysterically, making Phil stare at him confusedly.

 “Did you really think I’m mad at you, after i literally did the same thing to you?” Dan laughs, shaking his head. “Come here, you dork,” Dan then pulls Phil into a messy (literally, cake was practically like foundation on their faces at this point) kiss.


End file.
